


Let the Children Use It

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Fly to the Sun [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn sometimes wonders why they keep fighting when it seems like there's no way to win. Poe has at least one good reason why they have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Children Use It

**Author's Note:**

> Whatever. It's fine. Everything's great. I love them.
> 
> Title taken from ["Starman" by David Bowie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4B5zmDz4vR4).

Finn blinked awake when a foot kicked him in the throat, and he squinted in the darkness enough to see the tiny leg in front of his face. He grabbed his daughter’s ankle and shifted her around until her head, rather than her feet, was on the pillow next to his. She sighed in her sleep and pressed closer to him, wriggling under the covers until she was comfortable again. When Finn looked up, he could see Poe looking back at him, the whites of his eyes bright in the darkness. Poe rubbed his cheek against the pillow and pushed closer to Finn, sandwiching their daughter between them.

“Hey,” Poe said softly. Finn reached over Shara to push Poe’s bedhead mess of hair out of his eyes. He stroked his thumb under Poe’s eye, and Poe smiled sleepily.

“Hi,” Finn whispered back. “Sorry if I woke you up.”

“I was already up.” Poe’s attention darted down to Shara, who slept with her mouth open, one arm flung around Finn’s neck, the other curled up close to her chest, her thumb in her mouth. Finn started scratching his fingers through Poe’s hair, running them down his neck. He looked down at Shara, as well, at her furrowed brow as she slept, at the curve of her nose. Poe reached up carefully to smooth her hair back from her face. Finn felt the dread creeping in again, the fear, the panic that seeped in like a slow pulse of ice through his veins as he watched his daughter.

“What’s wrong?” Poe asked, and Finn shook his head, burying his face in his pillow. Poe was quiet, waiting for him to gather his thoughts, and Finn eventually lifted his head to look at him, squinting at him.

“Sometimes,” Finn began, then paused. Poe reached out, and Finn pulled his hand away from Poe’s face so he could grab his hand instead, tangling their fingers together. Their hands rested lightly over Shara as she slept. “Sometimes, I wonder… I wonder why we’re doing this, you know? Because the First Order- Poe, you don’t know the First Order like I do. They won’t stop until we’re all dead.”

“We’re going to win, Finn,” Poe whispered, squeezing his hand. “We’re going to stop them.”

“But what if we don’t?” The back of Finn’s eyes itched, and his nose prickled, and he inhaled deeply to keep himself from freaking out. “What’s the point of all this?”

“We will,” Poe promised him, leaning up and over Shara to kiss Finn’s forehead. Finn shut his eyes and inhaled again, then exhaled, slowly. “We will. Get some sleep. We can talk about it more in the morning.”

Finn opened his eyes and nodded as Poe settled back down. He watched as Poe pressed his forehead to the side of Shara’s head and shut his eyes. He let go of Finn’s hand to throw his arm over Shara and Finn protectively. He yawned against her cheek. Finn turned onto his back, tugging Shara carefully onto him, her head on his shoulder. She kept sleeping through the whole thing. Poe stroked light circles into Finn’s upper arm, and his touch trailed off as he fell asleep. Finn took deep breaths and watched Shara and Poe sleep until he fell back asleep.

When Finn woke up again the next morning, Poe and Shara were already out of bed. Poe was sitting on the floor, cross-legged, in his pajama bottoms, holding Shara up by her hands, encouraging her to stand up on her own. She laughed until he let go and she teetered backwards before falling onto the floor. BB-8 wheeled around her, beeping urgently, but Poe just waved them off, laughing. He helped Shara stand again, and she started laughing all over, beaming up at her father. Finn sat up to better watch them, and Shara caught sight of him over Poe’s shoulder. She screamed and tugged her hands out of Poe’s to lunge in Finn’s direction.

“Good morning,” Finn laughed, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and leaning down to catch her. He swung her up over his head, and she squealed, laughing and grabbing at his hair. He stood her up on his thighs, holding her torso, big hands wrapping all the way around her small body. He pressed their foreheads together and smiled at her shining face.

“Finn,” Poe said, and Finn glanced up at him to find him standing, BB-8 chirping happily at his feet. Poe kissed his forehead, Shara grabbing at Poe’s scruffy beard when he leaned down close enough to be within her reach.

“Yeah?” Finn replied, and Poe cupped his face in his hand, thumb rubbing at his cheekbone.

“This is why we do this,” Poe said, and it took Finn a second to remember their conversation the night before. He tipped his head back, and Poe smiled at him. “This is the point of all this. To protect the future.” He motioned towards Shara, who was busying herself with the elastic strings on Finn’s pajama pants. “For her.”

“Yeah.” Finn swallowed, then glanced down at Shara. She looked up at him and smiled when she find him already looking down at her. She slapped at his cheeks happily, then buried her face in his neck, mumbling nonsense words. Finn wrapped his arms around her, and Poe sat down on the bed next to him, running his hands through her thick hair. She hummed happily.

“Whenever you start wondering why we’re doing this, remember we’re doing it for her,” Poe murmured, leaning his head on Finn’s shoulder. “For her future.  _ Our  _ future, you know. So we can raise her somewhere that’s not a single room on a Resistance base and we don’t have to be afraid all the time that we’re not going to be around to see her grow up.”

“Yeah,” Finn said again, squeezing his eyes shut and taking a deep breath. Poe kissed his temple and sighed.

“I know,” Poe said. “I know. We’ll make it okay.”

“We’ll make it okay,” Finn echoed, because he believed it when Poe said that way, like he believed that they would all be safe and happy one day. Shara shifted and settled on his lap, playing with his fingers, trusting that her parents would keep her safe and happy, having no idea of the world outside of the base. Finn wanted to keep it that way until she was old enough to read about the war in a textbook. Poe kissed the top of her head, and Finn knew he felt the same, and he trusted Poe to help him make sure she got there.

**Author's Note:**

> Shara is, of course, named after Poe's mother. Her full name is Shara Rey Dameron.
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
